


Driven To Distraction

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: After being interrupted, Tim is super horny and he can't contain his desire until you get home. Good thing the back of his car is pretty spacious.





	Driven To Distraction

"I was thinking we could take a little drive tonight after dinner. What do you say, baby?"

  


Tim asked you, peering over the top of the frame of his glasses as he sat across the room reading the newspaper. You looked up from your book, holding your place with your finger. 

  


"Where?"

  


You asked, thinking about how alluring Tim always was when he looked at you this way. Like he was sizing you up, for any number of reasons. 

  


"Oh I just thought it would be nice to get out for a bit, you know,"

  


Tim replied, his seductive baritone perfectly caressing every word as each left his luscious lips. 

  


"How mysterious,"

  


You commented, a small smile on your face. Tim raised an expressive eyebrow.

  


"What's mysterious about wanting to take my best girl out for a drive?"

  


He asked, still fixing you with a look which was causing your stomach to clench. This wasn't his intention, he was just asking a simple question with no unsavoury connotations and yet he looked so tempting to your eyes. 

  


"Nothing…"

  


You said, placing your book on the arm of the sofa and walking towards Tim. 

  


"Why don't you put down that paper?"

  


You suggested as you leaned over him, your hands on either arm of the chair, holding his gaze. 

  


"Aren't you reading your book?"

  


Tim asked coyly, the left corner of his mouth hitching up in a tiny smirk.

  


"It'll keep,"

  


You said quietly,

  


"As will this."

  


You took the closed newspaper and set it on the side table next to the chair before leaning forward again. You bit back a grin as you watched Tim's eyes slide from your face down to the neck of your top, the angle of your body offering him a tantalising glimpse of your cleavage and the red lace which covered it. 

  


"Was there something you wanted?"

  


Tim asked, his throat having become suddenly dry. He swallowed, dragging his eyes back up to yours. 

  


"Perhaps…"

  


You purred in a perfect imitation of the man sitting before you who, at the present moment, seemed to be ever so slightly displaced. You revelled in the fact that you were able to make Tim feel discombobulated. His confidence and demeanour didn't leave much room for anything other than a complete poker face. Well, most of the time. So you saw the fact that he had become flustered by your womanly wiles as a small victory, because you were usually the one who found yourself disarmed by Tim, who achieved it with such practiced ease. 

  


"Well, are you going to tell me what it is, or do I have to guess?"

  


You reached forward and removed Tim's glasses, setting them on top of the paper.

  


"You really have to ask?"

  


You watched as Tim's tongue flicked out to moisten his dry lips. Reaching out a tentative hand, his fingertips ran slowly down your neck, over your clavicle and came to rest between your breasts. You closed your eyes, the skin he'd touched feeling like a struck match. 

  


"Baby, you are such a tease,"

  


Tim breathed, his hand travelling back up and sliding into the hair above the nape of your neck,

  


"Daddy likes…"

  


He finished, drawing you down to him. 

  


You whimpered gently into Tim's kiss, the press of his soft lips making you tingle pleasantly. Your mouth opened willingly to Tim's insistent tongue, enjoying the slow velvet sweep. He tasted of coffee, the remnants of which sat at the bottom of his mug on the side table. 

  


Tim drew back for a second, gazing at you heatedly and removing his hand from your hair. Without warning, he yanked you by your hips and you landed heavily in his lap. He chuckled deeply at your shock before claiming your lips again, kissing you like a man starved, his hands wandering under your top to squeeze your breasts. 

  


Tim pulled off your top in one swift movement, attacking your neck to leave a trail of fire masquerading as hot wet kisses, his hands pressing your breasts together. He ran his tongue down where they met before he kissed the tops. He unclipped your bra and you slid it off, Tim helping owing to the eagerness he felt to wrap his lips around your stiffened nipple. Your head fell back, closing your eyes as you arched into his heavenly touch. 

  


Tim's sensual caresses were making your pussy ache, the drag of his delectable beard leaving you quivering with pleasure. The throbbing pulse you felt made you roll your hips forward instinctively, Tim groaning quietly into your skin at the delicious friction which was afforded. You entangled your fingers in Tim's soft salt and pepper curls, needing him closer. 

  


Tim's right hand left your breast as his mouth worked on the other, and it wandered down your trembling torso, slipping beneath the waistband of your jeans and into your panties. He swiped a fingertip along your length to find you damp, the contact on your sensitised skin making you moan softly. 

  


"Daddy loves how wet he makes you, babygirl,"

  


Tim purred seductively as he pulled back to look at you, hunger in his lust darkened eyes. Clearly, as his profanity suggested, he had regained some semblance of composure. He dove for your lips again, his hands hurriedly unbuttoning the denim of your pants. He slid his hands around, grasping handfuls of your ass, urging your hips to rock forwards. You felt his hardening cock press against you and Tim sucked in air through his teeth, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. 

  


"You know what to do now babygirl,"

  


Tim told you in a deep, gravelly voice. 

  


"Yes Daddy,"

  


You replied obediently, standing up and turning around to remove your jeans and panties. Slowly. Tim loved to watch you undress while palming his cock before he fucked you. 

  


"Good girl,"

  


Tim encouraged as he ran the flat of his free palm over your ass, before lightly spanking it. You squealed with delight, climbing back into his lap. 

  


Tim sought out your clit, slowly massaging it as he kissed you fervently. Your breath caught in your throat as he used his middle finger to penetrate you, twisting his wrist. Gradually going deeper he built up a steady rhythm, soon adding his index as you writhed above him, gasping about how good it felt. 

  


You gripped Tim's shoulders tightly, your hips thrusting towards his hand. You could hear the obscene squelching sound as Tim quickened his fingers, curling them deliciously inside you. He used his thumb to worry your clit. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you began to jerk uncontrollably before groaning loudly and gushing all over Tim's hand. 

  


Panting for breath, you opened your eyes to see Tim staring at you as he sucked clean his coated fingers. 

  


"Daddy makes you taste so sweet,"

  


He purred, removing his fingers before he kissed you hard, the salty tang of your cum still evident on his tongue. The damp feeling of his beard on your face made you moan as the scent of arousal permeated your nostrils. 

  


Having gathered yourself, you slid onto the floor between Tim's legs, your fingers nimbly unbuckling his belt and fly when a crackling sound made you flinch. 

  


"Mr Curry sir, dinner is served."

  


The cook! You glanced at Tim, your hands still on the fastening of his pants. He looked like a man condemned to death. You could see that he was painfully hard and unbelievably horny. 

  


"Shit!"

  


He muttered, his head falling back against the chair his body sagging, with the exception of his cock which was still displaying a desperate attempt to escape the confines of his pants. 

  


"I guess we'll have to come back to this later,"

  


You said quietly as you stood up and began to redress. Tim was trying to tamp down his arousal, wincing at the friction from his hand. He sat for a minute or two to calm himself down before you both headed to the dining room.

  


Dinner was as delicious as ever and after you finished, you asked,

  


"So, are we gonna take that drive now?"

  


Tim was thoughtful for a second,

  


"I guess so, although I'd much rather get back to what we were doing before…"

  


You smirked.

  


"Come on, it's such a lovely night. We can watch the sun set. We have plenty of time for that when we get home."

  


"That's easy for you to say, baby. You aren't the one who has had to wait!"

  


Tim said and you snorted quietly. 

  


"I'm glad you find it funny!"

  


Tim pouted. This made you laugh softly. 

  


"Tim, all we ever do is fuck. Let's do something different for a change."

  


You didn't usually speak so bluntly unless you were in the bedroom, however if your coarse language shocked Tim, it didn't show. 

  


"I thought you liked it?"

  


He asked.

  


"Oh I do. Trust me. And anyway, it was your idea, remember?"

  


You told him. He sighed, resigning himself to going out. 

  


"Way to go me!"

  


He replied sarcastically. You squeezed his hand.

  


"It'll be fun. We can go get gelato and find a nice secluded spot for the sunset,"

  


You coaxed and Tim finally nodded,

  


"And then, when we get home, we can stay up all night if that's what you want…"

  


"Mmm, there's an offer I can't refuse,"

  


He purred, leaning towards you to kiss you. 

  


"Let's go then,"

  


You said excitedly, tugging Tim by the hand towards the garage. As you sped down the long drive in Tim's silver Mercedes, he gripped your hand, smiling.

  


Reaching Santa Monica Pier, you walked to the gelato stand and sat on a bench overlooking the crystal clear ocean. It was beautiful and Tim put an arm around you, pulling you closer as he told you he was glad you had come.

  


"See, I told you!"

  


You said emphatically. 

  


"You win, baby,"

  


He replied graciously, before adding quietly,

  


"As always."

  


You grinned at him. Another small victory. After finishing your cones, you headed back to the car to drive up to the end of the beach where there were less people. 

  


You strolled hand in hand along the expanse of white sand until you reached the jagged rock face. It was deserted which suited you both just fine. Tim sat down on the sand, setting you in front of him between his legs, your back resting against his chest. He leaned his chin on your shoulder, whispering sweet nothings as you watched the sky present a stunning colour wheel, going from bright blue and then adding stunning pastels of pink, orange and purple as the glittering sun sunk lower on the horizon, it's brilliant rays shimmering on the calm surface of the ocean as it kissed the earth before disappearing, the indigo sky darkening to black where the full moon now hung, a ghostly halo surrounding it. 

  


Tim squeezed you to him, his arms wrapped around your middle. 

  


"It never gets old, does it?"

  


He said quietly in your ear. 

  


"Uh-uh,"

  


You agreed, a tingling sensation spreading through your body owing to the proximity of Tim's mouth and that irresistible timbre of his voice. 

  


Tim bestowed gentle kisses on the back of your neck as you sat on the sand. You moaned softly, letting your head fall forward. Tim's hands wandered over your torso, skimming lightly and causing goosebumps to appear. You wished you were at home, a burning need unfurling itself inside you. 

  


"Daddy needs your sweet little pussy baby,"

  


Tim purred in your ear, running his tongue around the shell,

  


"What do you say we head back?"

  


He made no move to stop his ministrations. You took a deep breath and gently stilled his hands. 

  


"Come on then, let's go,"

  


You said, standing up and taking Tim's hand to pull him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed you languorously, his lips lingering against your own. 

  


Gripping your hand again, Tim led you back up to the car, stopping for a few kisses on the way. The passion of the last left you lightheaded and overcome with desire. Tim grasped your ass, pressing himself against you, demonstrating how ready he was. 

  


Tim fished his keys out of his pocket and you heard the locks click. Reaching the back of the car, Tim pushed you against it before giving you a messy kiss, all tongues and teeth, one hand gripping your throat gently. The tingling you had experienced at the beach had intensified as a tremor of unadulterated desire coursed through you, completely consuming you. As though you had planned it, Tim opened the back door of the car and you tumbled into the seat, Tim launching himself towards you as the door slammed shut, his desire taking control. 

  


Having had to wait for what felt like hours, Tim wasted no time in stripping off your top half, his mouth tasting every inch of you as you groaned appreciatively. Your hands opened Tim's pants and reached inside, gripping his cock which was by now fully hard. Tim let out a growl at your touch, laying back against the seat, trying to keep his breathing regular. You pulled at his waistband and he lifted his hips allowing you to slide his pants and boxers down his thighs. You leant down and sucked his leaking tip, your hand on the base. 

  


You felt Tim's fingers grip your hair, guiding your head as you sucked him, the slippery sensation and Tim's breathy pants flooding your now throbbing pussy. 

  


"Oh baby,"

  


Tim groaned in a cracked voice,

  


"That filthy little mouth of yours was made for sucking my cock,"

  


You hummed around his girth, his profanity making you gush further. 

  


Tim laid his head back against the rest, pinching between his eyes as he bit back a plethora of groans, gritting his teeth to make himself last until he could no longer bear the painful pleasure. 

  


"Daddy needs you to sit on his cock, baby. Before he explodes,"

  


He ground out through his teeth and you released him with a pop, the expression of pure wanton desire on his face going straight to your pussy, making it ache deliciously. 

  


You quickly shed your pants and panties before straddling Tim's lap, rubbing your soaking lips against his cock. He groaned deeply, begging you to fuck him. You reached behind you and gripped his cock, slowly taking him in an inch at a time. You exhaled heavily as you felt him stretch you from the inside, your walls tightly sheathing him. 

  


Tim swore loudly when your hips met, the feeling of finally being where he most wanted to be bringing such sweet relief. You undulated on top of Tim, circling your hips as you drove them forward, his cock reaching deep. Tim gripped your ass, his fingers digging into the flesh as he pushed and pulled you onto him. 

  


You raised yourself up on your knees, driving your hips down rapidly, the sound of slapping skin deafening in the enclosed space. Tim was positively growling his approval as his cock almost left you before being swallowed up again, the feeling of his tip sliding past your lips each time you thrust sending a jolt of pleasure reverberating through his quivering body. 

  


You fucked Tim harder, grinding aggressively against him, the delightful stroke of him bringing you to the edge. Tim lifted his hips as you pounded him relentlessly, the air soon rent with a deep groan as Tim exploded spectacularly inside you, his cum spurting forcefully as your walls tensed around him. He thrust a few times more until he was spent as you writhed above him in a frenzy , your climax crashing over you. You hoarsely gasped his name, your mouth hanging open as you let loose a litany of gratified moans. You collapsed on top of Tim, panting, your face buried in his neck.

  


Tim stroked your hair, your bodies slick with sweat as you evened your breathing. Moving your head up to his, Tim kissed you tenderly, rubbing your noses together and making you giggle softly. He grinned, the relief in his face as plain as day. 

  


"So, is the  _ staying up all night  _ offer still on the table?"

  


Tim asked with a cheeky smirk. 

  


"What do you think?"

  


You asked, swooping down to kiss him.


End file.
